


Duty of care

by bbgon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgon/pseuds/bbgon
Summary: Мастер понимает кое-что неожиданное о самом себе и просит Доктора о помощи, а Доктор, как всегда, не может отказаться играть в его игры.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Доктор вбежала в Тардис и оперлась о консоль, тяжело дыша. Улыбка постепенно сползала с её лица: она больше ни к чему. 

Улыбаться, подбадривать, убеждать испуганных людей, что сегодня выживут все – её долг. Сегодня действительно выжили все. Почти. 

Почему-то в последнее время даже это перестало радовать. Хотя, если быть до конца честной с самой собой, она знала, почему. 

Аплодисменты эхом раздались под высоким потолком Тардис. Доктор медленно обернулась, нутром чуя, кого увидит перед собой. Подсвеченные колонны погружали углы консольной комнаты в ещё большую тень, – вот почему она до сих пор не замечала незваного гостя. Он выступил вперёд. 

– Даже лицо не сменил? – вяло удивилась Доктор. 

– А ты думала, я погибну от твоей бомбы, уничтожающей всё живое? – глумливо спросил Мастер. – Я тоже думал, что умру, – прошептал он. В этой регенерации он так быстро перескакивал от сарказма к мольбе и обратно, что Доктор не успевала ни отследить, ни проанализировать, говорит ли он всерьёз, шутит или нарочно выворачивает ей душу. Всё равно, что бы он ни имел в виду, теперь уже всё равно. Итог всегда будет один. 

Доктор опустилась на колени, держась за консоль. Ноги едва её слушались. Какая же она старая! Это тело молодое, но внутри она древняя и очень, очень уставшая. 

– Что ты делаешь? – Мастер отступил на шаг. 

– Ты же за этим пришёл. Давай, делай, что задумал. Мастер, – добавила она. Он всегда требовал, чтобы она называла его по имени. 

– Зачем? Не надо. Встань! 

– Я устала. 

– Встань!!! – взвизгнул он. 

Доктор покачала головой. 

– Я устала. Я больше не играю. Хочешь ключ от Тардис? На, – она сунула руку за пазуху и протянула ему ключ. Мастер попятился. 

– Я не возьму. Перестань! 

Рука Доктора с ключом упала на колено. Она снизу вверх смотрела на Мастера, его встрёпанные, грязные волосы, перемазанную сажей рубашку, тёмные глаза, мечущиеся между её лицом и ладонью с ключом. Не нужно пытаться прочесть, что происходит у него в душе. Почему он такой потрёпанный? Что с ним случилось? Хватит, хватит, хватит гадать, чего он хочет, прервала она себя. Доигрались. 

– Встань! – приказал он. – Встань... 

Доктор не ответила. Лицо Мастера рассыпалось, как калейдоскоп эмоций, и собралось в новое выражение. Он опустился перед ней на колени. 

– Помоги мне. 

Доктор едва не рассмеялась. Наверное, если бы у неё были силы, она бы это сделала. 

– Это уже было... – проговорила она. Мастер провалил очередной план, чтобы прибежать к ней за помощью и поймать её в западню из её собственной жалости. – Сколько можно? 

Мастер схватил её за запястье. 

– Помоги мне, Доктор. 

– Нет. Хватит. 

Мастер стиснул её руку. Сломает: на этот раз ему выпало куда более мощное тело, чем ей. 

– Ты мне поможешь. – Мольба превратилась в приказ. Он даже предпринял жалкую попытку загипнотизировать её – вот это уж слишком! Доктор с силой оттолкнула его и вскочила. Мастер втягивает её в свои игры, как всегда. 

– Помочь? Тебе? Ты помог мне спасти наш народ? – “Не наш”, прочла она на губах Мастера. – Заткнись! Я тысячу лет потратила на то, чтобы спасти Галлифрей! И я это сделала! Чтобы они могли жить! Чтобы мы могли туда вернуться, когда захотим! Чтобы я могла туда вернуться! Домой! Ты помог мне? Ты мне помог? Нет, тебе стало скучно, и ты всех уничтожил! Просто так, чтобы развлечься! И ты приходишь ко мне и просишь _помочь_ тебе? Я давала второй шанс далекам. Я давала не знаю какой по счёту шанс Давросу. Но тебе – нет. Хватит. Ты потратил все свои шансы. Оставь меня в покое, забирай всё, забирай Тардис, веселись, убей меня, только оставь в покое! 

– Я не могу. 

Она задыхалась от крика, и сейчас была способна только на полусмех-полувсхлип. 

– Ты не понимаешь, Доктор. Выслушай меня! Я не могу. Я пытался. У меня не получается. Я не могу умереть. Помоги мне умереть. 

– Что? 

– Почему ты никогда не спросишь меня, как мне удалось выжить? 

– Ты хитрый. У тебя всегда припрятан туз в рукаве. 

Мастер помотал головой. 

– Не всегда. Твоя бомба превратила Галлифрей в выжженную пустыню. Спроси меня, как я выжил. 

– Как? – неохотно повторила Доктор. 

– Я не знаю, – прошептал Мастер. – Бум, взрыв, всё черно, я просыпаюсь – вокруг одни остовы киберменов. Трупы в хранилищах, трава, птицы – ничего не осталось. Даже органические части Тардис в мастерских – всё исчезло. Только я остался. 

– Персональное защитное поле в одном из твоих гаджетов, – предположила Доктор. 

– Хорошая идея, только ничего подобного у меня при себе не было. Спроси меня про корабль, который реверсировал от чёрной дыры. 

– О, там всё просто: ты и твоё альтер-эго сбежали в вашей Тардис, испугавшись предстоящей битвы. 

Теперь Мастер сидел перед ней на коленях и смотрел на Доктора снизу вверх. Мисси, её надежда и разочарование, когда-то смотрела так же, и на глазах её тогда тоже были слёзы, но в итоге всё это оказалось лишь притворством. 

– Я хотел вернуться к тебе. Ирония судьбы: мне пришлось убить себя – того, младшего, – чтобы он не путался у тебя под ногами. А он в отместку убил меня выстрелом в спину. Надёжно застрелил, я в этом толк знаю, у меня не было шанса на регенерацию. Я готов был умереть, а вместо этого проснулся на чёрной выжженой земле, в дыму и копоти. Уже в этом, нынешнем теле. Почему я не умер? 

Доктор пожала плечами. 

– Значит, ты неточно рассчитал. 

– Я убил сотни повелителей времени, ты правда веришь, что я мог ошибиться? – Мастер вздохнул. – Помнишь “Вэлиант”? 

Доктор отвернулась. 

– Тебя оживили твои приспешники. Этого ты никак не оспоришь. 

– Нет. Но я этого не планировал. Вернее, планировал: у меня был перстень с простеньким подобием галлифрейской матрицы. Но в тот раз я готов бы умереть. По-настоящему. Это было бы идеально: у тебя на руках, чтобы ты точно никогда меня не забыла. 

– Я и так не забуду, – пробормотала Доктор. 

– Мне было так хорошо, Доктор! Спокойно. Всё позади, и ты знаешь, что уже никогда тебе не будет больно. Ты рыдала и умоляла меня остаться, а закрыл глаза – и меня не стало. Я хочу умереть, Доктор. Я хочу не быть. 

У Доктора сжалось в горле. 

– Ты пробовал броситься в центр звезды? – несмешно, через силу пошутила она. 

Мастер многозначительно поднял свои темные от сажи руки. 

– После Галлифрея. Я даже не регенерировал. 

– Когда-нибудь у тебя закончатся регенерации, и ты умрёшь. 

– Уже заканчивались. Помнишь, когда я пытался украсть твоё тело? Я тогда ещё не понимал. Ты когда-нибудь видела, чтобы кто-то из повелителей времени превращался в живой труп? Нет, они все умирают от старости, если их раньше не прикончат в политической борьбе. Почему же я превратился в чёрного, гниющего заживо монстра? Ты представляешь, каково это, когда от тебя кусками отваливается мясо, а ты не умираешь? 

Доктор поморщилась и сглотнула. 

– Ты просто слишком боялся смерти. 

– Все её боятся! Но смерти плевать на их страх, она приходит за всеми! Кроме меня. 

Доктор решительно отмахнулась. 

– Нет. Этому есть рациональное объяснение. Ты меня обманываешь, ты снова что-то задумал, я только должна сообразить, что! 

– Значит, я обманываю? – Мастер внезапно рассвирепел. – Хочешь доказательств? 

Тело Доктора вдруг сковало знакомое силовое поле, в котором Мастер удерживал её во время их путешествия в прошлое по матрице. 

– Отпусти меня! – ей стало страшно – не за себя. 

– Хочешь доказательств – будут тебе доказательства. – Мастер жестом фокусника, страшным и неуместным в такой момент, извлёк из кармана отвёртку и поднёс к глазам Доктора. – Лазерная отвёртка, максимальная мощность, убивает повелителя времени без шанса на регенерацию. 

– Отпусти меня! – Доктор забилась в силовом поле, но тела ниже шеи не чувствовала: поле блокировало сигналы нервной системы. 

Мастер направил отвёртку на себя. 

– Считай, – велел он. – Ты знаешь правила, максимум двенадцать регенераций. 

– Не надо! 

Доктор не хотела смотреть, зажмуривала глаза и снова открывала, потому что не смотреть не могла: каждая вспышка могла стать для Мастера последней, и она хотела запомнить все его лица. 

– Не надо, хватит, перестань! – просила она. 

– Считай! – приказывал Мастер, и она охрипшим от крика голосом произносила: “Два”, “Шесть”, “Десять”. 

С каждым разом Мастер оставался лежать на полу Тардис с закрытыми глазами всё дольше, всё с большим трудом поднимался на ноги, рука его с отвёрткой дрожала. Доктор уже не помнила, как давно началась эта пытка. Каждый раз, когда Мастер падал замертво, глубинный, животный инстинкт заставлял её рваться к нему, и оттого что она не могла пошевелиться, в голове словно взрывали бомбы. 

– Считай! 

– Три... тринадцать, – Доктор задыхалась. Ворот её футболки промок от слёз. – Хватит, ты победил, я тебе верю. Мастер, пожалуйста. 

Мастер уже не вставал. Лежа на полу, он подтянул к себе лазерную отвёртку и выстрелил в последний раз. 

Он не шевелился. Это лицо было совсем не похоже на его обычные регенерации: очень молодое, веснушчатое. Медно-каштановые вихры смялись от того, как неловко его голова упала на пол. Тела, которые приобретал Мастер с каждой регенерацией, выглядели всё меньше и младше, всё более хрупкими, словно ему не хватало сил на что-то большее. 

Он ошибся: цикл, отпущенный ему, закончился. Двенадцать регенераций – обычная жизнь повелителя времени, истраченная за какой-то час, или сутки – Доктор потеряла счёт времени. 

– Мастер! – позвала она. – Мастер... 

Он не отвечал. Она запрокинула голову и зарыдала.


	2. Chapter 2

Силовое поле разомкнулось само собой через какое-то время: видимо, энергия в приборе, которым пользовался Мастер, постепенно иссякла. 

Доктор соскользнула на пол: она ещё не до конца ощущала свои конечности. Она подползла к Мастеру и положила его незнакомую, непривычную мальчишескую голову себе на колени. Мастер хотел умереть у неё на руках, так пусть его последнее желание исполнится. 

Почему-то в голове всплыл обрывок детского стишка-страшилки: 

– В Цитадели всё утихло, только токлафан не спит,   
По подземным коридорам он безного шелестит... 

Мастеру бы понравилось. Доктор качала его в объятиях и шёпотом повторяла и повторяла эти строки по кругу, потому что над мёртвым телом Мастера ей хотелось говорить по-галлифрейски, но ни на какие речи у неё не было сил. 

– Темной... ночью... – губы Мастера едва заметно шевельнулись, – чёрной... тенью... 

Доктор встрепенулась; её сердца забились скорее. 

– ...он в постель к тебе вползёт, – продолжила она строфу. 

– И никто на целом свете... твою душу не спасёт, – закончил Мастер уже более твёрдым голосом. Он открыл глаза. 

– Ты жив. 

Ну конечно, он жив. Он всегда выживает. 

– Ещё не совсем. Это тело умирает. Мне нужно регенерировать. Отойди. 

Первая радость от осознания того, что Мастер не мёртв, мутнела и утекала прочь. 

– Мне нравилось то лицо. Доктор, тебе нравилось моё прежнее лицо? 

Доктор отползла в сторону. Мастер жив, а значит, снова придётся что-то с ним делать. Мастер жив и не может умереть, а значит... Последствия были слишком значительны и не вмещались в тяжёлую и уставшую от переживаний голову Доктора. 

– Как хочешь. Мне всё равно. 

– Значит, нравилось. 

Мастер опрокинулся на спину, раскинул руки и позволил золотому сиянию охватить своё тело. Доктор смотрела, как мальчишеское веснушчатое лицо и каштановые локоны сменяются уже ставшими привычными смуглыми чертами и чёрными волосами. Лучше бы он снова выбрал лицо Мисси – мелькнула мысль и исчезла. 

После регенерации Доктор ещё несколько дней приходила бы в себя, но Мастер сразу сел, будто не было этих бесконечных часов с самоубийствами у неё на глазах, и ткнул её носком ботинка в колено. 

– Ну что, теперь ты мне веришь? 

Как ему это удаётся? Он выбирает лица по своему желанию и бодро бежит дальше после регенерации. Для Доктора регенерация всегда была лотереей. 

– Никогда больше так не делай! 

– А больше и не надо. Ты мне уже поверила. 

– Ты псих. – Доктор потёрла лицо ладонями: глаза всё ещё были горячими от слёз, а горло саднило. 

– Это давно известный факт. Так ты мне поможешь? 

– Умереть? 

– Умереть, жить, – Мастер пожал плечами. – Не знаю. Помоги мне, Доктор. Пожалуйста. 

Доктор запрокинула голову. Шестиугольники на потолке Тардис сплетались в умиротворяющий ритмичный узор. 

– Конечно, я тебе помогу. Как будто у меня есть выбор.


	3. Chapter 3

– Нам нужно вернуться на Галлифрей. 

– Нам нужно найти Рассилона. 

Они сидели на полу библиотеки Тардис, обложившись томами на галлифрейском, и искали хоть одну зацепку, которая навела бы их на правильный путь. 

– Я уверен, что на этот раз смогу взломать закодированные участки матрицы, – убеждал её Мастер. – Ты ведь мне поможешь. 

– Нет, – наотрез отказалась Доктор. На самом деле в плане Мастера был резон, но она ни за что и никогда не хотела видеть свой дом безжизненной пустыней. Мастер создал сверхкиберменов, но окончательное уничтожение Галлифрея – это её рук дело. 

– Чем нам поможет старикан? Он, небось, прозябает в какой-нибудь дыре на окраине вселенной. Пустая трата времени. 

– Если над тобой проводили эксперименты, Рассилону наверняка об этом известно. Именно он подсадил тебе барабанный бой, – Доктор надавила на больную точку. – Вполне возможно, барабаны и твоё... состояние взаимосвязаны. 

– Допустим. – Мастер скрестил руки на груди и машинально побарабанил пальцами правой по локтю левой, заметил это и сплюнул. – Будь он проклят. Ладно, давай найдём Рассилона. Но после того, как мы его допросим, я его прикончу – медленно и со вкусом. 

Доктор потёрла виски и вздохнула.


	4. Chapter 4

– Нет, я решил: я запру мерзкого старикашку в стазисе и буду по очереди проводить над ним эксперименты из записной книжки Рани. Я тебе не говорил? Я случайно наткнулся в матрице на её заметки, некоторые эксперименты там просто бомба, – Мастер сладострастно закатил глаза. 

Доктор поморщилась и уткнулась в свой коктейль с неуместно весёлым разноцветным зонтиком. Они с Мастером уже несколько часов торчали в баре, где собиралось всё дно межгалактического общества. Если где и можно было раздобыть информацию о бывшем президенте Галлифрея в бегах, то именно здесь. И всё это время Мастер развлекал Доктора разговорами о том, что он сделает с Рассилоном после допроса. 

– Тебе не надоело? – спросила она. 

– Что? – удивился Мастер. 

– Планировать пытки Рассилона. Вообще – думать о пытках, казнях, крови и смерти? Меня уже тошнит. 

– Съешь оливку. Хорошо, давай поговорим о литературе. Так вот, о записной книжке Рани... 

– Она умерла? 

Мастер пожал плечами. 

– Её данные были в матрице. Может быть. 

Тошнота подступила к горлу, во рту стало горько. В последние дни перед глазами Доктора вдруг всплывало то одно, то другое лицо из прошлого; то воспоминания о весеннем праздничном дереве, украшенном лентами; то пейзаж, который можно было увидеть, взобравшись на одну из башен Цитадели; то картины того, как простолюдины, у которых была только одна жизнь, бросались на колени перед далеками и закрывали собой рыдающих детей. 

“Стань мною. Стань смертью”, – слова Мастера звенели у неё в ушах. Она отступила и позволила человеку, своему случайному спутнику, пожертвовать собой, взорвав бомбу и приведя в исполнение её план. Как будто это снимало с неё ответственность за окончательное уничтожение Галлифрея! Она испугалась, запаниковала при виде киберменов, она даже не попыталась найти другой выход. Она превратилась в Мастера, который всегда в первую очередь думает о смерти, а не о жизни. Она выбирала между гибелью Галлифрея и гибелью других планет, она выбирала меньшее из зол. Почему она не попыталась подумать о жизни? Найти третий путь? 

Наверняка Мастер не убил каждого из нескольких миллиардов живых душ на планете. Сколько их было – уцелевших? Сколько было на планете зверей и птиц, рыб, растений, о которых она даже не вспомнила? 

Пусть бы её уже стошнило, может, станет хоть немного легче. После Временной войны, когда она была уверена, что уничтожила Галлифрей, она могла утешать себя тем, что спасла вселенную – и свой народ – от лишних страданий, пусть и дорогой ценой. А сейчас их гибель была столь внезапна и нелепа – сейчас, когда она была уверена, что Галлифрей потихоньку оправляется от войны, – что Доктор никак не могла до конца осознать произошедшее. 

Сейчас бы лечь на грязный, залитый липким алкоголем пол бара и никогда больше не вставать. Меньше всего ей хотелось слушать разглагольствования Мастера. 

– ...и тогда у подопытных вытекали глаза... 

– Заткнись. 

– ...а на их месте вырастали фасеточные из подсаженных генов мухи. Забавно, правда? 

– Как же я тебя ненавижу! – Ещё никогда Доктор не произносила этого вслух. Наконец-то её ненависть созрела, как гнойный нарыв, и выплеснулась наружу. – Я ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу. 

Ей хотелось уничтожить Мастера, немедленно. Она сшибла его со стула на пол; коктейли разлетелись с грохотом бьющегося стекла. Это не было венерианское айкидо или бокс, не честная драка по правилам. Ей ещё никогда не приходилось бить людей вот так, на полу, в лицо, до крови, стараясь причинить как можно больше боли. Голова Мастера моталась из стороны в сторону. Доктор схватила его за волосы и стала бить затылком о металлические плиты пола. Его залитые кровью зубы блеснули в широкой ухмылке. Мастер смеялся, с каждым ударом всё громче и громче... 

Джудун-вышибала поднял их обоих за шкирку, Доктора правой рукой, Мастера левой, и вышвырнул из бара на променад космической станции. 

– Пер-во-е пре-ду-пре-жде-ние. И по-сле-днее, – прогрохотал он им вслед. 

Мастер приподнялся на локте. Кровь струилась из его губы, но он улыбался. 

– Наконец-то ты сказала правду. 

Доктор села на колени. Ей не стало легче; она с отвращением разглядывала свои разбитые костяшки и скрюченные пальцы, которые отказывались разгибаться. 

Не Мастера она ненавидит, а себя. То, во что он её превращает. То, что она всегда скрывала даже от самой себя, и что только он умеет увидеть и вытащить на свет из тёмных закоулков её души. 

– Тебе понравилось? – спросил он. 

– Нет, – Доктор помотала головой. – Это мерзко. 

– Но ты всё равно не могла остановиться. – Мастер придвинулся к ней и снизу вверх заглянул ей в глаза. – Вот теперь ты меня понимаешь.


	5. Chapter 5

– Рассилон на свободе, и он ненавидит меня. Я низложила его и заставила бежать с Галлифрея. 

Ход в бар, где они надеялись выведать что-нибудь полезное, был им теперь закрыт – мощным корпусом вышибалы-джудуна. Поэтому им пришлось вернуться в Тардис и начать сначала. Доктор присела на край консоли и посмотрела на Мастера. Тот кивнул: 

– Он будет мстить. 

– Что бы ты сделал на его месте? 

– Земля, – уверенно ответил Мастер. – Я бы начал с Земли. 

Тардис показала новую временнýю аномалию около середины 1 века до новой эры. 

– Он здесь, – Доктор ткнула в светящуюся точку на карте. – Рим. Кто бы сомневался. 

Они с Мастером проталкивались сквозь густую толпу простолюдинов. Отцы поднимали детей над головой, женщины вставали на цыпочки, чтобы разглядеть марширующих по улицам Рима солдат. Победно гудели трубы, пыль вздымалась под сотнями ног в жарком сухом воздухе. Вдруг по толпе, нарастая, пронёсся гул, и сотни голосов закричали одновременно: “Да здравствует Цезарь!” 

Четвёрка лошадей тянула за собой парадную позолоченную колесницу. На ней, подняв вверх правую руку, приветствовал народ... 

– Рассилон! 

– А ему идёт золотой венок, – заметил Мастер. – Я тоже такой хочу! Давай быстро допросим старикана и убьём, я как раз успею занять место Цезаря к триумфальному пиру вместо него. 

– После пира, – возразила Доктор. – Когда он останется один. 

Пробраться на виллу Цезаря не составило труда. Солдаты, стоявшие на страже у ворот, напились вина по случаю праздника, и Мастеру достаточно было мимоходом бросить им “Вы нас не видите”, чтобы они отвалились к стене с осоловевшими глазами. Тёмными коридорами Доктор и Мастер прокрались в спальню на втором этаже, пока пирующие шумели внизу. 

Комната была обставлена очень просто: широкое ложе в центре у стены, столик с кувшином для умывания и ниша со статуями богов. Кроме как в ней, спрятаться было негде. 

– Туда, – Доктор потянула Мастера за рукав. Тот отмахнулся. 

– Все на пиру, нас никто не заметит. – Он с удовольствием растянулся на кровати, закинув ногу на ногу, и хихикнул: – Ложе Рассилона. Присоединяйся, Доктор! – он похлопал по тонкому одеялу красной шерсти. 

Почему бы и нет. Если им не удастся застать Рассилона врасплох, он их убьёт, а разве не за смертью они пришли? Доктор легла рядом с Мастером. Тот повернулся к ней и подпёр голову рукой. 

– Ты рыдала, когда думала, что я умер. Я слышал. 

– Да, – ответила Доктор, глядя в потолок. 

– Тебе не всё равно. 

– Нет, мне не всё равно, – согласилась она. Мастер едва заметно шевельнул рукой. Кончики его пальцев коснулись кожи на её запястье. 

– Тогда почему ты не... – он прервал сам себя. – Каково это – быть древнее всей нашей цивилизации? 

Доктор пожала плечами. 

– Понятия не имею. У меня в голове обрывки из чьей-то чужой жизни, но это не я. Во всяком случае, не та я, что существует здесь и сейчас. Но это неважно, мои гены ничего не меняют. 

Мастер зарычал и отодвинулся. 

– Ты ничего не понимаешь! Конечно, меняют. Ты сбежала с Галлифрея – и всегда с него сбегала, в прошлых жизнях тоже, – потому что мы для тебя ничто. Мы не важнее каких-нибудь людишек, потому что для тебя нет разницы, живём мы сто лет или тысячу: для тебя мы остаёмся смертными червями у твоих ног. 

– Это неправда. 

– Правда! Если бы ты была обычным повелителем времени, ты бы... ты бы... 

– Что? Чувствовала бы то же, что чувствуешь ты? 

Мастер вскочил с ложа. В сумраке было видно, как он сжимает и разжимает кулаки. 

– Не провоцируй меня. Я бы с удовольствием тебя прикончил. Только теперь я знаю, что это бессмысленно, поэтому я не буду зря тратить силы! 

Костяшки пальцев Доктора всё ещё саднили после драки. 

– А я знаю, что насилие не помогает. Чем больше мерзостей ты творишь, тем отвратительнее себя чувствуешь. 

– Я уже пробовал быть «хорошим» – последнее слово Мастер произнёс с издёвкой. – Для тебя, между прочим, – он обернулся. – Это мне тоже не помогло. 

– А ты думаешь, можно стать «хорошим» раз и навсегда? Ты каждый день делаешь выбор – не для кого-то, для себя. И, может быть, когда-нибудь ты приблизишься к тому, чтобы назвать себя хорошим человеком. ...А потом однажды ты взорвёшь частицу смерти и уничтожишь свою родную планету, – добавила она тише. 

– Так какая между нами разница? Я тоже старался, и у меня тоже не вышло! Скажи мне, Доктор, если твои гены ничего не меняют, почему ты всегда ставишь себя выше всех остальных? 

Доктор с силой прижала ладони к глазам, так что перед ними в темноте замелькали искры. 

– Я не полюблю тебя, только потому что тебе так хочется! 

Мастер замолчал. А потом засмеялся, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. 

– С чего ты взяла?.. Знаешь, что: убирайся! Я справлюсь без твоей помощи. Проваливай! Я сам убью Рассилона. 

– И как же вы собираетесь это сделать, лорд Мастер? 

Комнату осветила дюжина факелов; их пламя отражалось в начищенных до блеска доспехах солдат из стражи Цезаря. Они взяли Доктора и Мастера в кольцо. Рассилон неторопливо вошёл в комнату и отбросил полу кроваво-красного плаща триумфатора, обнажив правую руку со своей знаменитой перчаткой на ней. 

– Сейчас увидишь! – взвился Мастер. 

Доктор быстро встала рядом с ним и предупреждающе коснулась его плеча. 

– Мы пришли поговорить. 

– Я ждал вас, лорд Доктор, – самодовольно кивнул ей Рассилон. – Полагаю, повелители времени пришли в себя и просят меня вернуться в президентское кресло. 

– Мы уничтожили Галлифрей, – мрачно сообщила Доктор. 

По комнате словно пронёсся ветер: солдаты разом резко втянули в себя воздух. Как Доктор и думала, это были не римляне, а повелители времени – сторонники Рассилона, последовавшие за ним в ссылку. По крайней мере, на этот раз она не уничтожила всю расу. Сколько их осталось, пара дюжин? 

– Как? – спросил Рассилон. 

– Несущественные детали, – Мастер сбросил с плеча руку Доктора и выступил вперёд. – Приятно, что вы спрашиваете “Как?”, лорд Рассилон, но не сомневаетесь в нашей способности уничтожить целую планету самой могущественной расы во Вселенной. Не сомневайтесь, что мы убьём вас всех, если понадобится, – он с нахальным видом обернулся вокруг своей оси, обведя взглядом стражников. 

– Любопытно, что ты не спрашиваешь “Почему?”, Рассилон, – медленно произнесла Доктор. 

– А зачем? – ответил за него Мастер. – Он и так знает, что могло нас разозлить. Раса, созданная на лжи, недостойна жить. 

– О какой лжи вы говорите? 

– Бессмертное дитя, – Доктор скрестила руки на груди. – Рассказывай, что ты знаешь. 

Рассилон сделал солдатам знак выйти из комнаты. Те молча послушались и вышли, оставив пару факелов в креплениях на стене. 

– То, чего я боялся: гибрид, которому было предречено стоять на руинах Галлифрея и разбить миллионы сердец, чтобы исцелить своё, – это вы двое. Повелитель времени и бессмертное дитя. Когда меня возродили для Временной войны и я узнал, что они сделали... 

– Кто – они? – прервала его Доктор. 

– Особый Отдел. 

– Использовали Дитя и стёрли ему память? 

– О нет, – недобро рассмеялся Рассилон. – Это была обычная практика для всех сотрудников отдела. Нет, они выдумали нечто куда более опрометчивое: они решили дать этому существу «нормальную» жизнь. Детство, семью, друзей. Они решили посмотреть, не изменится ли путь, по которому оно развивается. 

У Доктора похолодело внутри. С каждым словом Рассилона её подозрения подтверждались. Непослушными губами она заставила себя произнести их вслух: 

– В каждом цикле бессмертное дитя становилось слишком опасным, но убить его было невозможно. Поэтому ему стирали память, раз за разом. Если из человека сделать инструмент, он сойдёт с ума... 

– Сколько пафоса, мой лорд Доктор. На этот раз Дитя стёрли память, заставили регенерировать в младенца и спрятали среди обычных детей. Никто не знал, кто именно из них бессмертное дитя – ни родители, ни сам Отдел. Идеально чистый эксперимент. Но результата это не изменило! Я всегда знал, что это существо порочно по своей природе, оно хочет лишь разрушать. 

– Почему вы смотрите на меня? – Мастер дёрнул ворот рубашки, словно ему не хватало воздуха. – Доктор, почему он смотрит на меня? 

– Барабанный бой! – вспомнила Доктор. – Мастер, Рассилон инфицировал им именно тебя, потому что знал, что ты наверняка выживешь во Временной войне и сможешь возродить Галлифрей. 

– Перестаньте смотреть на меня! – взвился Мастер. – Я был в Матрице, я восстановил стёртые данные: это она Дитя, это Доктор! – он ткнул в неё пальцем. 

– Где именно в том, что ты мне показывал, говорилось о том, что Дитя – это я? – медленно, с расстановкой спросила Доктор. 

– В... – Мастер раскрыл рот и закрыл. – Я помню своих родителей, я помню свою жизнь! 

– Право же, подменить одного младенца, вышедшего из ткацкого станка, другим не составляет труда, – сказал Рассилон. 

– Нет. Нет-нет-нет! – Мастер топнул ногой. – Это не я. Не может быть, чтобы это был я! Это ты, я знаю, что ты! – он схватил Доктора за лацканы плаща и встряхнул. 

– Почему? – прошептала она. 

– Потому что ты особенная, ты всегда была не такой, как все; все это видели. Ты с детства была высокомерной гениальной дрянью с комплексом собственного величия! Ты всегда вела себя так, будто знаешь то, чего не знают другие! Ты, а не я! – Его чёрные глаза блестели; он порывисто и тяжело дышал. Кажется, это был первый раз в жизни, когда Мастер умолял признать его заурядным и ничем не выдающимся. 

– Ты не можешь умереть, – напомнила ему Доктор. 

– Это ничего не значит! – в отчаянном протесте крикнул Мастер. 

Доктор накрыла своими ладонями его руки, которыми он всё ещё цеплялся за её плащ. 

– Прости. 

– За что? 

– Я встретила одну из своих прошлых регенераций, которую я не помнила. Она – я – была сотрудницей Отдела. Если ты – бессмертное дитя, значит, я работала в организации, которая была создана для того, чтобы держать тебя под контролем. Я виновата в том, что с тобой сделали. 

Мастер опустился на постель Цезаря и схватился за голову руками. 

– Лорд Доктор, лорд Мастер, избавьте меня от сцен. – Рассилон хлопнул в ладоши. – Стража! 

В спальню вбежали солдаты и столпились у двери, не решаясь сделать и шаг в сторону Доктора и Мастера. Несколько мгновений Рассилон, очевидно, взвешивал, стоит ли отдавать приказ об их аресте, и в итоге решил, что это безнадёжно. 

– Все в мою Тардис, операция “Цезарь” отменяется. Мы возвращаемся домой, – велел он. 

В нише со статуями домовых богов открылась дверь, из-за которой упал луч белого электрического света. Солдаты один за другим, прижимаясь к стене, просочились за неё. Последним шёл Рассилон. На пороге Тардис он обернулся: 

– Вы двое, никогда больше не возвращайтесь на Галлифрей. Вы уже сделали для нашей планеты всё, что могли.


	6. Chapter 6

Мастер поднял голову. 

– Значит, я буду жить вечно. 

– Именно об этом ты всегда и мечтал, – Доктор села рядом с ним. 

– Значит, я буду жить вечно, – повторил Мастер, – а ты когда-нибудь умрёшь. Я останусь один. 

– Ты уже жил без меня – тысячелетиями. Ничего с тобой не случится. – Доктор сама не верила своим словам. Мастер будет жить, а её не будет рядом, чтобы поймать его, когда он в очередной раз упадёт; что станет со Вселенной? что станет с ним? 

– Нет, – Мастер закусил губу и улыбнулся странно. – Ты сказала, что мы оба работали в Отделе. Мы были знакомы раньше. Уверен, это была твоя идея – превратить меня в младенца и спрятать. Ведь только по чистой случайности ты родилась в то же самое время и пошла в тот же класс Академии, правда? 

Это звучало очень похоже на план, который могла бы придумать Доктор, если бы ей надо было спасти Мастера – и себя – от безжалостного Отдела. 

– Я не помню, – ответила она. 

– О, признай, – Мастер схватил её за обе руки и прижался лбом к её лбу. – Это всё не случайно! 

– Чему ты так рад? 

– Мы не случайно сидели за одной партой. Я не могу выбросить тебя из головы не потому, что я больной псих. Ты мой... – он поискал нужное слово, – ...хранитель. Так нужно. Поэтому мы всегда возвращаемся друг к другу. Ты никуда от меня не денешься, – Мастер маниакально рассмеялся. 

Он сжимал её ладони всё сильнее, до хруста в костях. Это было жутко; страшнее, чем когда он раз за разом убивал себя, но Доктор не могла возразить: всё, что он говорил, отзывалось в ней тенью воспоминаний. Мастер говорил правду. 

– Ты не рада? – Мастер вдруг перестал улыбаться и нахмурился. 

– Не бойся, я останусь с тобой. 

Она притянула его к себе: объятия – лучший способ спрятать лицо. Она почти две тысячи лет назад сбежала от ответственности за него; но дальше бежать невозможно. Нельзя бросить его, как нельзя бросить ребёнка, который со страхом и надеждой цепляется за твою руку; тяжело больного друга; брата, который когда-то был для тебя целым миром. Можно его ненавидеть, бояться, жалеть, но уйти и оставить его одного уже не получится. 

Насколько проще всё было бы, если бы она могла его любить, как того хочет Мастер. Доктор искала у себя в душе это чувство, но всё, что она находила, – ностальгию, жалость и долг. Этого достаточно, чтобы заботиться о нём, насколько хватит сил. 

Мастер обеими руками стиснул её в объятиях. 

– Наконец-то. 

– Мы должны найти твой народ; врата, где тебя подобрала Тектеюн, – проговорила Доктор, не разжимая объятий, стараясь, чтобы её голос не дрожал. 

Мастер немного отодвинулся и заглянул ей в лицо. Большим пальцем он вытер слезу с её века и с полминуты задумчиво разглядывал каплю влаги на своей коже, поворачивая палец туда и сюда. 

– У меня есть другая идея. Тебе понравится: раз уж мы на Земле, давай возьмём мою ДНК и привьем её твоим друзьям. 

– Нет! – выпалила Доктор. 

– Но тогда тебе не придётся так быстро их терять. 

Кажется, он и в самом деле считал это подарком. 

– Спасибо, но нет. 

– У нас была бы наша собственная раса. Наши дети. 

– Она у нас уже была, Мастер, и мы уничтожили их своими руками. 

– Как скажешь, Доктор. Если вдруг передумаешь, моё предложение в силе. Значит, на поиски врат? 

Доктор кивнула. 

Как можно дальше от Земли, от Галлифрея, от всего, что ей было дорого, на другой конец Вселенной, где они с Мастером останутся наедине друг с другом и больше не смогут никому навредить.


End file.
